Un trozo de cielo para mí
by Dulce y fuerte
Summary: Era una desconocida, una increíblemente hermosa desconocida. Estaba metida dentro de una pequeña laguna en donde desembocaba una cascada, la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo al parecer desnudo, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura* T.H


Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

**Un trozo de cielo para mí  
**

**by**

**Dulce y fuerte**

**H**abía llegado por la mañana a aquel maravilloso paraíso perdido, indiscutiblemente un lugar maravilloso para el descanso y encontrar el equilibrio espiritual, claro, cuando es eso lo que estas buscando, lo que por cierto no es mi caso. Pero tenía que tomar estas vacaciones, mal que mal, soy un hombre de palabra

Sin embargo, nunca fui muy apegado a la naturaleza, ni fue mi prioridad conseguir encontrarme a mi mismo durante la alineación de los planetas y conseguir mi propio equilibrio cósmico o lo que sea que haya querido decir mi hermana con aquello.

Pero debía admitirlo, el lugar era precioso, grandes cascadas, imponentes montañas, magnificas lagunas y estanques naturales, la propia selva a pesar de ser absolutamente intimidante para un hombre de ciudad como yo, me parecía fascinante, parecía ocultar tantas cosas y querer revelar tantas otras.

Ya era media noche y como se me había echo costumbre no podía dormir, en esta ocasión mi ordenador no iba a salvarme de una interminable noche de insomnio, así que me levante de la cama de la pequeña cabaña —que más parecía una choza elegante— tomé mis zapatillas deportivas y salí a recorrer el lugar, me sentía extrañamente menos intimidado por la noche, sin tantos ojos curiosos sobre mí, un hombre blanco de cabello rubio cobrizo y ojos verdes, no era precisamente común por esta zona, en especial porque no era un lugar turístico, de alguna manera Emmett consiguió un espacio para mí en aquel lugar.

Me interne en la selva sin intenciones de avanzar demasiado, no era idiota y sabía que en aquel lugar debían haber muchas criaturas peligrosas para mí.

Sin embargo, casi sin darme cuenta ya estaba completamente perdido, me había sumido de tal forma en mis pensamientos que no note cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, ni que dirección había tomado. Comenzaba a desesperarme cuando el sonido de agua corriendo mezclada una risita llego a mis oídos, y apresuré el paso para pedir ayuda a aquel desconocido.

Desconocido, no. Era una desconocida, una increíblemente hermosa desconocida. Estaba metida dentro de una pequeña laguna en donde desembocaba una cascada, la luz de la luna bañaba su cuerpo al parecer desnudo, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura y cubría sus pechos, estaba jugueteando en el agua como una niña, parecía tan sensual y a la vez tan inocente.

Una vez más absorto en mis pensamientos perdí la noción del tiempo, sólo me di cuenta de que ella reparó en mi presencia cuando un jadeó escapó de entre sus labios y envolvió su pecho con sus brazos mientras se hundía más en el agua

Parecía realmente asustada, aterrorizada y no era para menos, un extraño, evidentemente extranjero la observaba descaradamente mientras se bañaba desnuda en medio de la selva, así que me apresure a tranquilizarla lo mejor que pude teniendo en cuenta mi falta de elocuencia crónica

—Lo siento mucho señorita, no ha sido mi intención ver más de la cuenta —comencé elevando la voz para que el sonido de mi voz llegase a ella, pero no parecía escucharme— Lo cierto es que no soy de aquí y estoy perdido, escuche risas y supuse que podría ayudarme a volver— continué más fuerte

Ella seguía en su lugar, aunque ahora parecía estar pensando, desenvolvió una de sus manos de su pecho y me hizo un gesto para que me voltease— ¡Oh! ¡Claro, claro, que desconsiderado, lo siento mucho! —comencé a balbucear algunas disculpas volteándome en el acto

Escuché como se movía en el agua y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no voltearme y ver aquel cuerpo que sabía desnudo, sin embargo un sentimiento de respeto y protección me lo impedía, además de que sería el acto más desconsiderado e impropio de mi parte, después de un par de minutos, ella apareció frente a mi, con un vestido censillo y ligero de lino y su cabello trenzado acomodado sobre su hombro llegaba hasta debajo de su pecho izquierdo, donde no me detuve más de un instante, no quería que se echase a correr asustada y me dejara en medio de la nada y más aún, no quería que me dejase

—Hola —saludé con mi mejor sonrisa para darle confianza— Siento lo de hace un momento no ha sido mi intención

Ella simplemente me miraba, con ojos curiosos, recorriendo mi rostro de hito a hito, y demorando más de lo necesario en mis ojos

—¿Puedo saber tu nombre? —pregunté, sin obtener respuesta alguna, mordió su labio inferior nerviosamente y bajo su mirada levemente sonrojada, parecía una visión, un espejismo de la belleza más absoluta en la que quise perderme indefinidamente— ¡Pero que idiota! —solté de pronto sobresaltándola, levantó la vista de nuevo y clavo en mi sus impresionantes ojos marrones— No entiendes una palabra de lo que digo —concluí apesadumbrado, yo no entendía la lengua que se hablaba en aquel lugar, y a pesar de lo blanca de su piel y fino de sus rasgos ella evidentemente era una lugareña por su familiaridad con la selva y su forma de vestir

Entonces mi ángel sudamericano sonrió de manera arrebatadora dejándome sin aliento— Sí le entiendo señor, es sólo que no se me permite hablar con forasteros— se excusó con una voz suave y dulce

—Sé guardar un secreto —respondí enseguida en un intento por hacerla hablar otra vez, se mordió el labio nuevamente volviéndome completamente loco— Entonces…—Insistí— ¿Podrías ayudarme a volver?

—No podría dejar a un hombre solo en medio de la selva —Respondió más para si misma

—Gracias —dije con una gran sonrisa que ella correspondió

Comenzó a caminar en silencio y yo simplemente la seguí sin querer presionar mi suerte, sin embargo después de unos diez minutos de viaje fue ella quien rompió el silencio

—¿Cómo es que ha llegado tan lejos solo? —preguntó curiosa, pero de manera tímida

—Suelo encerrarme en mi mente y perdedme en mis pensamientos, me olvido de todo a mi alrededor —expliqué— simplemente quise salir a dar un paseo y de un momento a otro me perdí

—¿De un momento a otro? —Preguntó con una risita— estamos a hora y media a pie de la aldea —comunico ella

—Lo he dicho, soy un despistado —respondí de buen humor— de hecho una vez…—continué contándole una de las tantas veces que mis momentos de escape de la realidad me han metido en problemas

Así fue el resto del camino, yo le contaba algo gracioso de mi vida y ella me escuchaba como si se tratase de la cosa más interesante del mundo, riendo de vez en cuando y sorprendiéndose en otras partes del relato

Demasiado pronto llegamos al final de la selva, desde ahí podía divisar mi lugar de hospedaje sin dificultad, pero más que alivió sentí una fuerte oleada de angustia— Supongo que desde aquí podrá seguir solo —dijo ella suavemente, con lo que me pareció un deje de tristeza, eso fue lo único que necesité para pedírselo, pues era obvio que ella también quería volver a verme

—¿Podemos vernos mañana? —Pregunté nervioso, ella me miro dubitativa un momento— Yo te he contado casi todo sobre mí, pero no sé nada de ti— me apresure a decir— además, te he demostrado no ser un psicópata o un acosador —terminé tratando de bromear

Una risita pequeña salió de sus labios en respuesta— Eso me gustaría —respondió esquivando mi mirada pero con una sonrisa dulce bailando en sus labios

...**...**...

Y así fue, durante los siguientes cinco días nos encontramos en el mismo lugar donde nos despedimos esa noche y ella me llevaba a conocer algún pedacito de su paraíso, hablábamos durante horas, incluso a veces hasta el amanecer, jamás nos vimos de día y eso empezaba a asustarme, pues por más que la buscaba jamás la encontré, sin poder evitarlo al sexto día se lo pregunté, estábamos en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos conocido sobre una roca, uno al lado del otro

—¿Sabes? —comenté llamando su atención, ella giró su cabeza y clavo su poderosa mirada en mí— A veces pienso que eres producto de mi imaginación, es decir, que eres un sueño, no me mal interpretes, uno magnifico, pero un sueño al fin

Ella me miro sorprendida un momento y Lugo bajo la mirada— Es mejor que pienses así —susurró

—¿Por qué? —Insistí— ¿Por qué no puedo saber tu nombre? ¿Por qué no puedes saber el mío? ¿Por qué sólo podemos vernos a escondidas? —solté atropelladamente

—No tiene mayor importancia, muy pronto tú te iras y yo seré sólo un recuerdo —respondió ella levantándose de su lugar, no le di tiempo de avanzar me puse de pies al instante y la gire por los hombros

—Yo quiero que seas mucho más que un recuerdo —solté dejándome llevar— y quiero ser mucho más que eso para ti —terminé siendo completamente sincero

Sus ojos brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas y mi corazón pareció partirse en dos— No digas cosas que no sientes por favor —suplicó, y en otro impulso tome su rostro entre mis manos con adoración y acaricie sus mejillas arreboladas suavemente

—No tienes idea de cómo siento cada palabra —respondí acercándome a sus labios— No tienes idea como me haces sentir —Continué uniendo mi frente con la suya— estoy a tus pies, has conmigo lo que quieras pero no te alejes —supliqué desde el fondo de mi alma terminando con la distancia y acariciando sus labios con los míos, lentamente temeroso del posible rechazo que nunca llegó, tímidamente llevo sus manos a mis mejillas y acarició mi rostro mientras devolvía mi beso con una inexperiencia que me lleno de ternura.

No profundice el beso, era obvio que era algo completamente nuevo para ella y me sentí eufórico de saberme el primero. Separe mis labios de los suyos sólo unos milímetros sintiéndome incapaz de poner más distancia entre ambos

—Isabella —susurró bajito con los ojos cerrados— ese es mi nombre

—Un hermoso nombre, Isabella, el mío es Edward —respondí sonriendo como idiota

Y esta vez fue ella quien acorto la distancia entre nuestras bocas, que parecían hambrientas la una por la otra, esta vez no pude controlarme del todo y el beso fue más insistente, sin embargo, me separé de ella cuando estaba subiendo de tono, no quería asustarla, ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y se apretó con fuerza a mi cuerpo, yo envolví su cintura y enterré mi cabeza en su cuello

...**...**...

Al séptimo día en cuanto la vi esperándome en el lugar de encuentro la abracé por la cintura y la atraje hacía mí plantándole un beso lleno de emoción— Te extrañé —dije simplemente cuando deje sus labios, ella comenzó a reír alegremente, tomo mi mano y me guió a un pequeño claro con un lindo estanque lleno de flores— también yo —canturreó en el camino

...**...**...

El octavo día, estábamos sentados en la hierba uno al lado del otro muy cerca, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y ella jugaba con mis dedos

—Isabella es un nombre poco usual en esta zona —comenté lo que me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza todo el día— al igual que el color de tu piel —dije atreviéndome a rozar con mis labios su hombro desnudo— y el que puedas entenderme

—No eres tan torpe con las palabras —se burló con cariño, soltando una risita

Sonreí encantado de que estuviese tan a gusto como para bromear— Así que eres muy graciosa —solté aparentando molestia, pero una sonrisa boba me delataba, la tumbe con delicadeza, pero en un rápido movimiento y sostuve sus manos a cada lado de su cara, mientras ella reía más fuerte— Voy hacerte cosquillas hasta que me respondas, Bella, así que deja la comedia si no quieres un ataque directo —bromeé

—¿Bella? —Preguntó ella dejando de reír, pero con una sonrisa encantadora

—Bueno…—comencé nerviosamente, levantándome y liberando sus manos—Isabella es un nombre italiano y Bella es un diminutivo que podría usarse, además de significar hermosa, sé que eres más que simplemente hermosa, pero…—ella se lanzó a mis brazos tumbándome en la hierba y quedando sobre mí, interrumpiendo mi extraña y complicada explicación

—Creo que Bella, es perfecto —dijo encantada

—Me alegro que te guste —respondí suspirando aliviado

Así nos quedamos tumbados, muy juntos por un largo rato, hasta que ella rompió el silencio— Mi madre era americana —comenzó— tan blanca como la nieve —soltó una pequeña risita— es extraño que mi padre la describa así, estoy segura que al igual que yo nunca ha visto la nieve

—¿No conociste a tu madre? —pregunté cuidadosamente

—No —respondió distraída— murió por complicaciones del parto, lo más parecido a un hospital por aquí es la sala de primeros auxilios de la capilla donde viven los misioneros

La apreté más contra mi pecho en un acto reflejo, de alguna manera, me imaginé a mi ángel enferma y sin la atención adecuada, se me formo un vacío en el estomago y un nudo en la garganta, que traté de ignorar

—¿Cómo aprendiste el idioma entonces? —pregunté cambiando de tema

—Los misioneros me enseñaron —respondió simplemente— sentía curiosidad, mi madre tenía muchos libros que trajo desde norte América, después de rogarle a mi padre que me permitiese aprender, recibí lecciones durante un tiempo, también sé leer y escribir —me contó orgullosa y no pude evitar sentirme de la misma forma

—¿Y entonces por qué Isabella y no un nombre más americano? —pregunté intrigado

—Creí que te gustaba mi nombre —dijo de repente triste, y me sentí un imbesil

—Me encanta —me apresure a explicar— es sólo curiosidad cariño

Frunció el ceño poco convencida y me apresure a continuar— créeme un nombre jamás había sonado tan celestial como el tuyo —terminé dándole un suave beso en los labios

Sonrió automáticamente— No lo sé, papá no la nombra demasiado, y todo lo que tengo de ella son sus libros —terminó restándole importancia— Eso es todo lo que hay que saber de mí, mejor cuéntame sobre ti, ¿Cómo llegaste a un lugar como este?

—Bueno, es complicado —respondí haciendo una mueca que apoyaba mis palabras, ella sonrío y paso sus dedos alisando la arruga de mi frente

—Puedo intentar comprender —fue su respuesta

—Hice una apuesta —comencé, sin darme cuenta la imágenes grotescas de Jasper, entrando al salón de fiestas vestido de mujer irrumpió con fuerza en mi mente

—Continua —pidió dulcemente

—Se suponía que mi vecino Jasper debía ir vestido de mujer al cumpleaños de mi padre, yo pensé que era imposible Jasper es el ser más silencioso y recatado que conozco, sin embargo, mi hermano de alguna manera que aún no comprendo lo convenció y perdí

—¿Y el perdedor debía venir aquí? —preguntó soltando risitas, supongo que al imaginar a un hombre vestido de mujer, no era algo muy común por aquí

—No precisamente, si Emmett perdía, el debía tatuarse en la espalda una mariposa rosada y si yo perdía debía pasar mis vacaciones donde el eligiese, no soy un hombre muy apegado a la naturaleza, por eso me envió aquí, sabía que iba a volverme loco

—¿Tan malo ha sido? —preguntó cambiando su tono por uno preocupado, y volví a joderla en menos de quince minutos, un completo idiota

—Por supuesto que no cariño, ha sido increíble gracias ti —respondí lleno de convicción haciéndola sonreír de nuevo

—Me alegra haber echo tu estadía más placentera

—Muy placentera —corregí tumbándola de espaldas y posicionando sobre ella, manteniendo el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis codos, y la besé lentamente, ella enredo tímidamente sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca masajeando la zona

No pude evitar profundizar el beso esta vez, comencé succionando su labio inferior y mi mano cobro vida propia acariciando su costado cuando un gemido salio de entre sus labios, delineé su labio superior con mi lengua, ella abrió la boca para mí enseguida, pero yo repasé su labio inferior lentamente antes de adentrarme en su dulce cavidad, con su característica timidez e inexperiencia movió su lengua para encontrarse con la mía, y en el momento del contacto afianzó su agarre a mi cabello dando un ligero tirón muy excitante, casi inconcientemente mi mano bajo al borde de su vestido y acaricie su muslo desnudo con insistencia, cuando levante su pierna y la enrede en mi cadera, nuestros sexos se rozaron por encima de la ropa y ella se tenso abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Idiota, me repetí, la había asustado al dejarme llevar como un adolescente lujurioso

—Lo siento —me disculpé separándome rápidamente de ella tratando de calmar mi agitada respiración y de ocultar mi prominente erección, lo último que necesitaba era asustarla más— me deje llevar lo siento mucho no…—no supe que más decir, estaba nublado por el deseo y si le contamos a eso mi habitual incapacidad para expresarme…

—No es tu culpa, yo también me deje llevar —dijo ella sentándose en la hierba acomodando su ropa— Es sólo que yo nunca he…—dudó un segundo y bajo la cabeza avergonzada— nunca he estado con nadie así —susurro bajito

Me acuclillé a su lado y tome su rostro entre mis manos cariñosamente— No tienes que explicarme nada —Dije simplemente antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

...**...**...

Así pasó el tiempo, yo decidí alargar mi estancia, principalmente porque el sólo pensar en alejarme de Bella me causaba una angustia y dolor que no podía soportar.

Ya había pasado un mes, desde mi llegada, seguíamos con nuestros encuentros clandestinos, Bella nunca me explicó porque debía ser así, pero yo supuse que sería por su padre, los extranjeros, incluso los misioneros, no eran muy bien recibidos en aquel lugar.

Iba de camino a nuestro lugar de encuentro, mientras me preguntaba que habría pasado hoy en la aldea para que todo el mundo estuviese tan festivo, como siempre me perdí en mis pensamientos y sólo volví a la realidad cuando unos calidos y temblorosos brazos envolvieron mi cintura, ya había llegado a nuestro lugar y Bella se había lanzado a mis brazos, pero no como siempre esta vez lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su frágil cuerpo se estremecía por los violentos sollozos. Mi corazón pareció desgarrarse con cada lastimero sonido de desdicha que soltaba mi ángel

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿He echo algo malo? —pregunté sintiéndome invadido por la preocupación, ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y me apretó con más fuerza, entonces comprendí que en ese momento sólo necesitaba de mis brazos, de mi consuelo, la tome en brazos y me adentre más en la espesura de la selva, por alguna razón ella siempre estaba preocupada de que nos vieran y estábamos demasiado cerca del sendero, así que caminé hasta uno de nuestros lugares para pasar la noche. Ya conocía el camino, aunque no tan bien como Bella

Al llegar, la deje sobre sus pies, pero sin soltarla parecía que se desarmaría ante el más mínimo movimiento, poco a poco sus sollozos bajaron de intensidad y su respiración pareció calmarse, bese su frente y la separe de mí lo suficiente para ver su rostro, sus ojitos hinchados y rojos me miraban suplicantes ¿suplicantes?

—Dime ¿Qué esta pasando por favor? —supliqué

—Voy a casarme —susurró bajito, cada palabra impregnada de dolor y desesperación

Mi cerebro demoro en procesar aquello, ¿Casarse? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Mi Bella?

—No…—solté negando con la cabeza invadido por el pánico— Tú no puedes, no…—continué

Ella volvió a enterrar su cara en mi cuello y los horribles sollozos volvieron desgarrándome por completo, ella siempre reía o sonreía, y el contraste de aquella mueca feliz con el llanto y la infelicidad que estaba soltando desesperada me desarmaba sin remedio

—Hoy se hizo oficial —explicó con voz ahogada y entrecortada

—No, no lo hagas, no te cases, yo pensé, yo creí que… tú, que yo…—traté de explicarme, de rogarle, pero las palabras no salían— Creí que también me querías —terminé volviéndome conciente de mis propias palabras, la amaba, muchísimo, no podría vivir sin ella, era imposible, a pesar de que nunca lo dije y de que a penas nos conocíamos, lo nuestro era amor y ella no podía negarlo

—Y te quiero, claro que sí —respondió ella sacando su cara de mi cuello y clavando su mirada en mí— yo no quiero casarme, no con él —explicó

—Entonces no lo hagas, ven conmigo —rogué— juro que no vas a arrepentirte

—¡No es tan fácil Edward! —Soltó desesperada— ¡Las cosas aquí no son como en América! ¡Aquí nos comprometen con alguien en cuanto nacemos para unir a dos familias según les convenga! —Continuó ahogada por su propio llanto— ¡No me van a dejar ir así como así! —terminó a penas, parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso

—Tranquila —supliqué abrazándola con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño— debe haber alguna forma, tranquila

—¿De verdad me llevarías contigo? ¿Me transformarías en más que un simple recuerdo? —preguntó, sus ojos brillaron con esperanza

—No tengo que transformarte en más que un simple recuerdo, tú ya eres mucho más que eso —besé su frente con cariño— Eres mi vida

Una sonrisa iluminó su lloroso rostro y de un segundo a otro estampo sus labios contra los míos, ansiosa, mientras llevaba ambas manos a mi cabello, gemí sin poder contenerme, pero no era el momento— Bella —llamé tratando de separarme cuidadosamente— Bella, cariño, debemos buscar una solución

—Esta es la solución —respondió volviendo a mis labios, sin responder nada en realidad

—No entiendo —dije con dificultad por sus besos

—Hazme tu mujer Edward —pidió de una manera increíblemente sensual para una inexperta virgen, sentí mi cuerpo temblar de pies a cabeza, y un temblor mucho más intenso en la entrepierna

—No, no así —Dije tratando de sepárame— me prometí a mi mismo que sería especial para ti y cuando estuviese lista

—Estoy lista —comunicó separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos— Sí me haces tu mujer ya no podrán separarnos —explicó— Edward te amo y sé que me amas, quiero hacerlo —insistió, no pude ver ni un ápice de duda en sus ojos, sólo decisión y amor, probablemente tanto como brillaba en los míos

Esta vez fui yo quien estampó sus labios contra los de ella con urgencia, el temor de que pudieran separarnos, los celos porque alguien más pudiese tocarla, la agonía de una posible vida sin ella y sobre todo el amor y deseo que ella hizo nacer en mí me guiaron como nunca para por primera vez hacer el amor

La tumbé en la hierba y comencé a acariciar sus cremosas piernas sin pudor o recato, esta vez ella se estaba entregando a mí tal y como yo me entregaba a ella, sus manos acariciaran mi cuello con más decisión que nunca, pero con la ternura de la inexperiencia, bajé mi cabeza a su cuello, con mi lengua comencé a lamer y succionar el punto exacto donde su pulso estaba acelerado como nunca, mientras ella masajeaba mi cabello.

Mi mano subió más y más, llegué a su trasero, cuidadosamente para no asustarla lo acaricie con ternura y adoración, mientras mi boca seguía deleitándose con el sabor de su cuello.

Bella bajo sus manos temblorosas hasta el borde de mi camiseta y metió las manos lentamente acariciando primero mi abdomen, delineando con cuidado las marcas de mis músculos trabajados, para seguir subiendo con una timidez tan propia de ella que me estaba volviendo loco, en un rápido movimiento me quite la camiseta para que pudiese tocarme con más facilidad, quería pedirle, no rogarle que me tocara, pero no quería presionarla, bajó sus manos hasta mi pantalón y forcejeó con el botón un rato

—No puedo…el botón…no puedo…—trató de explicar jadeando mientras yo masajeaba uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela de sus vestido, no llevaba sujetador. Entonces decidí ayudarle, me levante y quite el pantalón lo más rápido que pude, ella se levanto de la hierba y se quito el vestido con más naturalidad y ansias de las que yo esperaba, pero en lugar de volver a la hierba o caminar hacía mí, se fue en dirección a la laguna

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté desconcertado siguiéndola, en la orilla se quito la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo y entro al agua, entonces recordé el día en que nos conocimos y me pareció que hoy se veía incluso más esplendida

—Quiero hacerlo en el agua —respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras se abrazaba a si misma cubriéndose

Sonreí, mientras me quitaba el resto de mi ropa y entraba al agua con ella, tomé cariñosamente sus muñecas y bese cada una antes de envolver sus brazos en mi cuello— No te cubras de mí —supliqué mientras llevaba mis manos a su pequeña cintura— Jamás te cubras de mí —continué cerca de sus labios— Estoy a tus pies, has conmigo lo que quieras pero no te alejes —terminé repitiendo las palabras que le dije la primera vez que nos besamos, sonrío feliz y fue ella quien unió nuestros labios, de manera lenta y dulce, mi lengua entro en su boca mientras mis manos subían lentamente por su espalda, y luego bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero, de donde la levante y atraje más hacía mi cuerpo, ella me rodeo con sus piernas y mi dureza se clavo en su vientre haciéndola jadear, apoyé su espalda en una roca y mantuve mi mano izquierda en su muslo, mientras la otra subía por su vientre hasta llegar a la redondez de sus pechos, perfectos para mis manos, tome entre mis dedos su pezón y comencé a juguetear con él, haciéndola arquerase y suspirar de placer, mi boca bajo por su mandíbula dejando besos húmedos y calientes, pasando por su cuello donde mordí lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo sintiera, pero sin dolor, seguí bajando bese el valle de sus pechos y moví mi boca para llegar al fin a su pezón orgullosamente erguido, envolví mi lengua en él humedeciéndolo y succionando

—Te amo —soltó de repente llena de excitación— quiero que seas el único…siempre —concluyo jadeante llevando sus delicadas manos a mi trasero apretándome más cerca de ella, gruñí extasiado e impaciente

—Te juro que seré el único, siempre —prometí besándola con todo el amor que sentía, mis labios eran febriles, exigentes, apasionados, pero desmedidamente dulces— Yo también te amo

Bajé una mano y guié mi palpitante miembro hasta su húmeda y caliente cavidad, lentamente fui adentrándome en ella, mientras sentía sus manos posarse en mis hombros— Esto dolerá pero…

—Lo sé, pasará —dijo afianzando su agarré en mis hombros— Le hablé sobre ti a Leah mi prima, y ella me dijo que dolería —se mordió el labio avergonzada —por eso hay que hacerlo con alguien a quien se ame, así el dolor no importa, mientras nuestras almas se conectan para siempre —termino con convicción

—Eres un ángel muy sabio —alabé acariciando su mejilla— seré cuidadoso

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos a la espera, me adentré lentamente en ella, tratando de no perder el control, su humedad más calida que la del agua me recibió como si de una bienvenida se tratase, una débil barrera se interpuso en mi camino y tratando de causarle el menor daño posible la traspasé, un quejido de dolor e incomodidad escapó de los labios de mi dulce ángel.

Automáticamente mis labios buscaron los suyos y trataron de reconfortarla, seguí moviéndome despacio hasta hundirme por completo, en ese momento una cesación de estar justo donde debía estar me invadió por completo, así, unido a esta mujer, a mi mujer

En cuanto sentí que se amoldaba a mí, volví a moverme en su interior muy despacio, observando su reacción, después de alguno movimientos medidos fue ella quien movió sus caderas exigiendo un aumento de ritmo que le concedí enseguida

La luna bañaba nuestros cuerpos jadeantes y desnudos, mientras nos uníamos en una danza única y maravillosa, los suspiros y gemidos de Bella eran una música inmejorable, mientras mis gruñidos y el movimiento del agua, hacían el acompañamiento perfecto a aquella pieza intima y excitante.

Nuestros labios permanecían a milímetros rozándose por el movimiento de nuestros cuerpos, respirando las exhalaciones del otro, mientras nuestros ojos entrecerrados por el placer estaban clavados en los del otro maravillándose con las emociones que transmitían

Una última estocada hizo a Bella conseguir su orgasmo, mientras yo me sentía arder al escucharla gritar mi nombre, mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de puro placer, me derrame por completo en su interior sólo dos embestidas más tarde.

No había nada más que decir, ese acto de entrega nos había transformado en un solo individuo incapaz de existir el uno son el otro, ya lo sabíamos por supuesto, pero la consumación de nuestro amor fue sin lugar a dudas la forma en que le hicimos saber al universo que nuestras almas ya no eran dos.

…**…**…

**.**

.

_._

A alguien se le paso la mano con la miel, ¡lo acepto, quedo muy melosito!

Y admito que me gustó juju. Es que me imaginé que Ed me decía a mí "Mi ángel sudamericano" y babas juju

En fin, este One-Shot es para mi amiga querida **lizzy'daydreaming, **

por cierta apuesta que perdí hace unas semanas ¡Paf! Mejor ni les digo, porque no pararía de burlarse de mí por ser tan idiota

En fin, Lizzy querida, espero que te guste, lo escribí pensando en lo que te gusta,

el lemmon es suavecito juju, en fin te adoro chiquita con todo mi yo para ti, sé sincera si te parece un asco, yo lo acepto, simplemente me tiro a debajo de las ruedas de un camión o algo

Agradecimientos especiales a Yari Cullen Black, gracias a las fotos de sus vacaciones se me ocurrió esta idea.

Por cierto pasen por la Facfiction –Twilight la web esta genialisima, el link esta en mi perfil

Sería todo, besitos dulces

**.**

.

.

Cambio y fuera


End file.
